


Soup of my Soup

by ShinySherlock fanart (ShinySherlock)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Marriage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20fanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ut and Oh at their bonding ceremony from MirthGriffin's delightful fic, XO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup of my Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [XO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470545) by [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/pseuds/MirithGriffin). 




End file.
